


Doing You a Favor

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “I’m doing you a favor. You’re just too irrational to see that, right now.”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Doing You a Favor

“No!” you scream at him, clawing at his arm that wrapped itself around your waist and is currently hauling you back out of the water and onto the riverbed. “Let go of me!” He just grunts and wraps his other arm tightly around you, stumbling as he pulls you.

“I’m doing you a favor!” He shouts roughly in your ear. “You’re just too god damn irrational to see it!” You beat your fist against his arms, but he doesn’t let go of you until you’re back on solid, dry land. Both of you are completely soaked from the waist down.

“That was my father’s hat!” you cry out. “And now it’s gone! You just let the current take it!” He’s bent over, resuming the task of putting supplies into his backpack, seemingly indifferent to your yelling. “Asshole!”

“That current would have taken you right along with that damn hat,” he says firmly. “After everything that’s fucking happened today I wasn’t about to let my girl get swept downriver just because of some ugly baseball hat.” Your anger is suddenly put on pause.

“Your girl?” You notice the slight pause in his motions as you realize that was in fact what he had said. He quickly chooses to remain silent and keeps piling things into his pack. Now’s not the time to talk about it, not while you’re pissed and sopping wet and still trying to find a place to camp for the night. “You’re still an asshole,” you hiss.

“Oh shut up,” he snaps, but in a much gentler way. “You didn’t even like your father.”


End file.
